


Do as Daddy Says

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Being friends with the Sons of Ragnar but secretely wanting Ragnar





	Do as Daddy Says

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Smut, language, age gap (but reader is of age), one spanking at the end, very little choking, it’s barely there

You weren’t sorry. Not even the tiniest bit. How could you be? Ragnar Lothbrok was the definition of sex on legs. His bright blue eyes sparked fire in your veins every time he looked at you. And when he would talk to you he would always use a certain tone of authority. 

The question wasn’t how could a friend of the Sons of Ragnar want their father himself… It was; how couldn’t a friend of the Sons of Ragnar want their father? How were you supposed to resist the way he would look at you. The flirtatious winks he sent you when no one was looking. Even worse, those times when he would lick his lips and drag those eyes up and down your body as if to drink in every inch of your skin.

On your 18th birthday you had finally gotten that one wish you had only been begging for what seemed like forever. After the Sons of Ragnar had thrown you a great private little celebration, you were left alone in the great Hall while everyone else had gone to bed. 

“Isn’t it past someone’s bedtime?” 

You whipped around to see none other than Ragnar Lothbrok himself, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. 

“Not a kid anymore, Ragnar.” You reminded.

“No, I suppose not.” He agreed as his blue eyes scanned your body. 

You rolled your eyes and turned back towards the table. He must have just been playing with you as he did it a lot. It had taken everything you had not to melt on the floor. 

The sound of his boots dragging across the floor sent warm sparks spersing through your body. Your heart skipped a beat and your stomach fluttered in excitement. 

You were hit with the faint scent of smoked wood mixed and you felt his warm breath scorch the back of your neck. Without any further warning, Ragnar reached out and grasped your hips as he filled the empty space between the two of you. 

The movement caused your breath to catch in your throat and your thighs started to burn hot. Your panties were soaked and your heart knocked in your chest as you felt his chest touch your back. 

“Does this mean we can finally put an end to these games?” He whispered. 

His breath tickled the back of your neck and sent a hot bolt spiraling down your spine straight to your core. 

“What if I like playing these games with you?” You whispered as your turned your head to peek a glance at him. 

He moved his right hand up your body and gently gripped your neck to press the back of your head to his chest. “I would have to warn you… If you keep them up I might just have to bend you over this table and fuck you right here.” 

You rolled your hips and felt his erection through his pants. “I think I should call your bluff.” You dared. 

You watched Ragnar’s jaw clench tight. “Just do as Daddy says.” 

Before you could blink he released your throat and pushed on your back until you folded at the waist and came face to face with the wooden table. He hiked your dress up to your waist and pulled your panties down to your ankles. It all happened within a flash, he pulled his shirt off, kicked off his boots and allowed his erection to spring free. 

You parted your legs and moved to turn back around but Ragnar gripped your hair in a tight fist and pressed your face back down into the table. 

“Do you realise the torture you put me through the last couple of years? How bad I been waiting to finally have you all to myself?” He growled in your ear as he lined himself at your soaked entrance. He let out a quiet groan. “I see I’m not the only one who is eager.” 

You opened your mouth to say something back but he pushed his pelvic area forward and slowly began to fill you inch by inch. Whatever you were about to say became jumbled together and all you could do was mumble incoherent words as you felt yourself adjust to his size. 

He untied the string to your halter dress and pushed the material down with his free hand so he push his hand between the table and you. His palm pressed against your left breast as he dragged the pad of his thumb over your hardened nipple. 

“Ragnar.” You mewled. 

He pulled back and rolled his hips up in a gentle movement as if he was trying to hold himself back. But that theory got tossed to the wind when he started to move in more rapid thrusts. The edge of the table was digging into your abdomen but you found that it mixed just the right amount of pain to the pleasure and you fucking loved it. 

You could feel his abs bulge against your back, pressing you harder into the table. Then he finally removes his hand from holding you down and goes to your waist so he can go harder and somehow, even deeper. The head of his erection rubs a delicious patch just above your g-spot and your toes curl. 

Just like that. 

“I - Ragnar; fuck!” 

Your whole body was taking everything he was offering. The orgasm was building, your stomach was growing tight with anticipation. Ragnar was fucking you so good you couldn’t even remember what you were try to say. You were too busy riding cloud 9 and reveling in the exquisite feeling that was practically liquifying your legs. 

He pistoned his hips in an upward motion that set a fire in your underbelly. Everything was getting tighter… Hotter…

Your eyes sealed shut as you pressed your forehead into the table. Your thighs trembled and at one point you were thankful for Ragnar’s hold on your hips because you probably wouldn’t have been standing. 

“That’s it Baby, Just. Like.That.” 

He thrusted his hips with each spoken word and tightened his grip. You felt his nails dig into your skin as he started to breath even heavier then before. He trembled above you his thrusts became erratic and then with one final movement he leaned over you. 

The feeling of his hot breath on your ear nearly did you in. But then you felt him swirl his hips and he rubbed your sweet spot. 

“Fuck, you feel so good when you come.” He whispered in your ear. 

You held your hands out onto the table and whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. This only caused Ragnar to chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Y/N, you’ll be able to walk again in a minute. And when you can, come to my bed, I have a surprise waiting for you.” Ragnar began pulling his pants up. 

“And if I don’t?” You wondered in a teasing way. 

Ragnar shot you a quick grin. “Do as Daddy says.” 

And with that he delivered an open palm slap right to your left ass cheek before leaving you a trembling mess.


End file.
